


Sticks And Stones

by renaissancefleabag



Series: All Is Full Of Love [9]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Leticia Throws Hands, chosen family, conversations about adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: A bully bothers Leticia at school, and it leads to her having an identity crisis.





	Sticks And Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of family fluff up ahead. Enjoy!
> 
> TW: homophobic and sexist language, general school-bully-being-an-asshole stuff

Leticia sat in Zelda’s office, in one of the chairs across from a large wooden desk. Her head hung low, and she had a small bag of ice against her swollen hand, bruises starting to show up on the backs of her knuckles. She heard Zelda’s voice drifting in from the hallway, speaking in urgent, angry tones with Ms. Graymalkin, her spellcasting teacher. Letty chanced a look at the wall behind Zelda’s desk, and saw a framed picture of her with her with Lilith and Zelda. They were all seated on the couch, Leticia between them, with a small arm wrapped around each of their necks as they both kissed her on the cheek. She felt guilty, and hung her head once more, startling as she heard Zelda open and close the office door, walking over to sit across from her at the desk.

“Leticia Rose Spellman. _ What _ were you thinking, putting your hands on another student like that?”

Letty didn’t answer, was too afraid that she would upset Zelda even more. 

“You know what we say in our house about violence, and how we don’t put our hands on people that way. We didn’t raise you to be like this Leticia. I am very disappointed in you.” 

Leticia’s hands and the bag of ice swam before her, as tears formed in her eyes, falling onto her dress. She bit her lower lip to try to stop it from trembling. 

“You are on punishment starting now. Get your things and Aunt Hilda will be waiting for you outside, to take you home. I have to stay here and think of how to explain to Simon’s parents that my daughter punched their son repeatedly in the face, possibly causing injury.”

Leticia leapt from her seat in Zelda’s office and ran to the student lounge area. She made a beeline for her cubby where she kept her school bag and spell books. She was only a fourth year at the Academy, but was far more advanced than her peers. Sometimes—oftentimes, she would read ahead in class, and always know the answers. The teachers adored her, but she gained a reputation amongst the other students as being a know-it-all, and not many wanted to be friends with her. She spent many a lunch period alone, reading at the cafeteria table, sitting just close enough to other kids that it looked like she was a part of their friend group too. 

She had been at lunch not even 45 minutes before when the incident happened. She had decided to sit near some of her classmates who she wanted to be friends with, not really saying more than a quick “hello” before taking out her book and starting to read as she dug into her lunch. Her Mama had packed her lunch, and it was one of her favorites: a peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich. Zelda was cautious with Letty’s sugar intake, but Lilith always liked to give her something extra every now and then. Leticia had only read a few pages about the history of witches in Greendale, before she heard Simon Featherman and his posse—Audrey Redferne and Christopher Pickingill—snicker from somewhere behind her. Simon was in the class ahead of Leticia, and came from a more traditional witching family. The family had only decided to let him attend a school run by a woman because his parents, Lucifer apologists, had moved to Greendale to do some research on the gates of Hell. Simon seemed to be lost and insecure, and he took it out on others. 

“You know, my dad says that two witches being together is weird, that it is unnatural. Makes them _ queers. _” Audrey and Christopher snickered in response. Simon continued, proud that he could hold his audience’s attention. This comment immediately got Letty’s attention. She knew that she had two mothers, as well as most if not all of the Academy. Everyone knew that she was the high priestesses daughter, and that her other mother was their deity. It was this which kept most of the kids away from Leticia, that and the fact that they secretly were jealous of her. Leticia shook her head, not bothering with turning around before she heard Simon continue.

“He also said that women need a good man in their lives to keep them in line, whatever that means. Oh...and there was something else…” Simon trailed off, an antagonizing tone in his voice. Letty felt heat rise to her cheeks, and anger began to boil in her stomach.

“Oh yes, that was it. He said that children need a good example in the household, a man _ and _ a woman, if they want to have successful kids.”

Leticia had heard enough. She slammed her book closed, and whipped her head around to look at Simon and his gang.

“Shut. Up. You don’t know what you’re talking about!” She muttered through clenched teeth.

“Aww, looks like we’ve upset Leticia.” Simon sneered, and Letty clenched her fists at her sides, her heart rate increasing by the second.

“I said _ shut up _!” Leticia grunted out, this time a bit louder. The lunch room got quieter, more students looking to see what was going on.

“Hey Spellman, I bet if you had a mommy _ and _ a daddy, you wouldn’t be so weird.” Audrey and Christopher continued to laugh at Simon’s remarks. “My mom says that Spellmans are not a normal family—hey, you’re not even a Spellman, right? Didn’t your real dad run away because your mom and cousins got all crazy and defied our true Lord?” Simon gestured with his finger in a circle next to his head and pulled a face, sticking his tongue out and rolling his eyes. Leticia was fuming by this point, up out of her seat and walking over to where Simon sat, her fist shaking.

_ “I said shut. UP.” _

“Or what? You can’t even do anything because your mom is the headmistress. Sit back down weirdo.”

Leticia was overcome by blind rage, and before she knew what was happening, she was punching Simon in the face repeatedly. At first everyone got quiet, and then started chanting _ FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!! _ , several students gathering around. Simon fell from the bench he was sitting at, in an effort to get away. Leticia jumped on top of him and continued to rain blows down on him. Most of her punches missed him, but she did get him in the face several times, and his nose started to bleed. The kids got scared when they saw the blood, and someone ran to get a teacher. Letty had started crying sometime in the middle of punching Simon, and couldn’t see through her tears or anger. She just knew that she _ hated _ Simon. How _ dare _ he talk about her family like that? Her Mommy and Mama, who she both loved so much? Her Brina? Ambrose? Everything was a blur as her blood rushed in her ears. Letty didn’t realize an adult had intervened until she felt herself swiping at empty air, as someone lifted her away. She sobbed and saw the crowd of her classmates standing around in the lunchroom. Half of them watched her retreating form, the other half stared at Simon, who still lay on the ground. She didn’t know where she was being taken until her and Ms. Graymalkin materialized in Zelda’s office. Zelda immediately stood up, concern and angee written all over her face as she was told what happened.

Now, Leticia hung her head even lower as she walked back through the halls of the Academy, heading for the front door. Two girls from her class gasped as they saw her coming, and disappeared around the corner. 

_ This is the worst day _ ** _ever_ ** _ . _

Letty wiped away her tears, but kept her head hung low as she walked outside, and saw Hilda waiting for her. 

“Come on love, let’s get you home.”

Hilda took Leticia’s hand in her own, Letty wincing as she felt the slight pressure on her bruised knuckles. They transferred back to where Hilda had parked the car, and got inside. Leticia couldn’t even look at her aunt during the drive home, and instead just stared out the window at the passing trees. The moment they pulled up in front of the house, Leticia grabbed her belongings and ran up to her bedroom, closing the door and saying a spell to lock it. Anyone in the house could easily get past her beginner spell, but she needed the privacy, didn’t want to see anyone, didn’t want to talk about the hurtful things Simon said about her family. Leticia dropped her school bag, kicked off her shoes, and climbed on top of her bed. She gathered her stuffed giraffe, Artemis to her chest, and lay staring at the roof, tears leaking out of her eyes. 

_ Why did Simon have to be so mean? _

The list of insults that Simon directed at her now replayed through her head as she laid there, and she felt more tears drip down the sides of her face.

_ What if Mommy doesn’t want me anymore, because I made her look bad, and I’m not a real Spellman? _

Letty buried her face in the pillow and silently cried herself to sleep, her sobs muffled. Her heart _ hurt _ . She wanted to explain what had happened, but knew better than to talk with her mom when she was upset. Whenever Zelda was upset about something, and Leticia needed to talk to her, she always tried to hear Letty out. She made sure not to let her emotions get in the way, no matter what work or church-related drama had taken place. Leticia knew that her Mommy would always be there for her, believed it with all of her heart. But that was usually when Zelda _ wasn’t _upset with her. Leticia was a good kid, and rarely got in trouble. She had seen others on the receiving end of Zelda’s anger, and she never wanted to experience it herself. She never could imagine her Mommy yelling at her—but she didn’t want to tempt fate. 

* * *

Leticia didn’t stir until after dinner time, when it was dark. Even then she didn’t want to leave her room, staring at the wall instead. She heard a soft knock at the door, and heard Hilda’s voice calling out softly.

“Letty? Sweetheart are you hungry?”

Leticia didn’t respond, though her stomach growled, and she was quite hungry. Instead she just kept staring at the wall in her quickly darkening room. She didn’t know how much time passed, maybe an hour, maybe two. Then there was another knock. This time, when she didn’t respond, she heard the sound of the door gently unlocking, and the light turned on. Someone walked into her room around to the side of the bed she was laying on. Leticia pretended to be asleep, that was until she heard who it was. 

“Letty? I brought you something, if you’d like.”

She opened her eyes to see Lilith standing by her bed, a plate with a sandwich on it in one hand, and a glass of milk in the other. Letty looked up at her mother, and then back to the wall, tears forming and spilling out of her eyes. 

“Oh my darling, don’t cry.” Lilith sat the plate and glass down on Leticia’s nightstand, and moved to sit on the bed, arms outstretched. Letty crawled to lay her head in Lilith’s lap, and Lilith closed the bedroom door with a wave of her hand. 

“What happened sweet pea? Mommy said you were fighting at school today. That’s not like you.” Lilith rubbed Leticia’s back, leaning forward to kiss the back of her neck. 

“He…he said mean things about you and Mommy…about all of us.”

“What? Who did?”

Leticia sat up, and Lilith took in her daughter’s face, puffy from crying, nose still red and running. She wiped away the tears from Letty’s face, letting her hand linger to stroke her cheek.

“Who said mean things about us? Tell me.” Lilith gently prodded. Leticia darted her eyes away from Lilith and back, and bit her bottom lip.

“Simon. Simon Featherman. He said...he said that his daddy told him that two witches shouldn’t be together, and that kids need to have a mother _ and _a father if they wanna be successful…”

“Now you know that is absolutely incorrect, don’t you? You have two mommies, two mommies who are _ witches _, and I think you’re pretty successful, don’t you?”

Letica looked down, trying not to start crying again.

“That wasn’t all he said.” The little girl gulped.

“Tell me darling. It’s okay.”

“He said…” Leticia’s voice cracked, her emotions bubbling up once more. “He called Mommy and everyone in the family crazy, said that is why my daddy ran away, that Lucifer is our true Lord.” More tears started to roll down Leticia’s cheeks. “He also said that...that I’m...that I’m not a real Spellman.” Leticia burst into tears once more as she brought her hands up to cover her face, sobs wracking her body. 

“Shh shh. It’s okay. Come up here sweet pea.” Lilith patted her lap, and Leticia climbed astride her, burying her face in Lilith’s neck. Lilith tried to rock her as best she could, and hugged her.

“It hurts Mama,” Leticia gasped, in-between muffled sobs.

“My sweet little girl. Don’t believe a thing that that terrible little boy has said about you, or this family. You are very much a Spellman. You belong here with us, Letty. Your Mommy and I love you so much. _ So _ so much. And your Aunt Hilda, and Sabrina, and Ambrose. We all love you, and we are your family.” Lilith felt Leticia nod against her shoulder, and she pulled back to look at Lilith, her eyes still sad. Lilith took Leticia’s hands in her own, rubbing the backs of them with her thumbs. She frowned when Letty winced, and looked down to see the bruised knuckles. She brought the child’s small hands up to her mouth and whispered a spell against the backs, healing the bruises. Leticia looked down at her hands, studying them front and back.

“Do you think...does Mommy hate me? Will she not want me anymore, because I embarrassed her at school?”

“Oh darling no! How could you say that? You are our little girl. We’ll always want you, regardless of what happens. You’re stuck with us my dear.” Lilith gently booped Leticia’s nose, drawing a careful smile out of the child. 

“Do you want to try to eat something? I don’t want you going to bed hungry.” 

“I guess so.” Leticia moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Lilith, stockinged feet dangling over the edge. Lilith reached out and grabbed the plate, handing it to her once Letty had settled.

“Here, have some of this. It’s peanut butter and jelly. And I used the strawberry jelly ‘cause I know you like that one best.”

Leticia started to eat the sandwich, not realizing how hungry she was. Lilith brushed some curls away from the Letty’s still red face, and leaned in to kiss the top of her head.

“You eat up sweet pea. I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Leticia nodded silently, cheeks stuffed. 

* * *

Lilith felt her own tears spring to her eyes as she walked back downstairs, seeking Zelda out. They had been lounging around the fireplace when Lilith decided to take something up to Letty and check on her. She slunk back into the family room, eyes on the back of Zelda’s chair, the delicate pale hand holding a cigarette.

“Zelda?” Lilith voice wobbled as she called out for her partner.

“Yes?” Zelda sat up and turned around, a wisp of smoke lazily drifting by.

“I think we need to talk about Leticia…”

“I’ve already done enough talking on the incident for today. I have to decide where to go from here, what disciplinary measures to take so I don’t seem too nepotistic at the Academy.”

“No, Zelda you don’t understand—“

“Lilith please tell me what I don’t understand? The fact that our child beat up and drew the blood of another child at school, the school I have worked so hard to reform? I already have to deal with disrespectful parents and coven members who think it is unfit for a woman to be in charge, and now this happens?!” Zelda spat, before taking a sip of her whiskey. Lilith winced, shrinking back at the tone of Zelda’s voice. Zelda saw her reaction, and instantly softened.

“I’m sorry, Lilith. I didn’t mean to yell. I’m just...I’m just a bit stressed, that’s all. Come here.” Lilith quietly went around to where Zelda was sitting, and gently sat down on the armrest of her chair. Zelda stubbed her cigarette out and reached up to rub her Lilith’s lower back.

“I’m sorry for raising my voice.” Her voice was watery, for she always felt bad when she responded to Lilith with anything other than love and respect. “I just don’t know what to do, Lilith…” Zelda leaned her head back against the chair, and continued to rub Lilith’s back. They were silent for a moment, fireplace crackling in front of them, before Lilith tried to talk again.

“Letty told me that the student she hit—that Simon boy—he was saying some pretty mean things about us…and her.”

“What did he say?” 

Lilith swallowed carefully, not able to look at Zelda. It pained her to know that someone was cruel to their child, their beautiful, intelligent little girl. Tears started to fill her eyes and she tilted her head back, trying and failing to stop her tears from falling.

“He told her some things he had heard his father say, like how two witches shouldn’t be together, how children won’t be successful if they aren’t raised with a mother and father, stuff like that…”

_ “What?!” _

Lilith studied the pattern on the rug, afraid to mention the rest of the boys’ insults directed at their daughter and family.

“The worst part is that he called our family crazy, said that Lucifer is our true Lord, and told Leticia that she isn’t a ‘real Spellman’.”

“That _ vile _ child. Reflects on his parents for sure, the imbeciles. I’m going to speak with the Featherman family tomorrow. How _ dare _ they say things like that around their child? Do they know they are raising a little tyrant?” Zelda had jumped up out of her seat and started pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. Suddenly, Zelda stopped pacing, and turned to Lilith.

“Will you accompany me, when I speak to the parents? I may need you to stop me from doing something I may regret. Plus it may be better for them to face exactly who they are disrespecting. Whispering behind closed doors is one thing, but let’s see how the behave with both their high priestess and their deity present.”

“Of course Zelda—but right now I think you need to worry about checking on Leticia.”

“Yes, of course.”

Zelda wasn’t paying attention, was too busy fuming under her breath, muttering about turning people into toads.

“No, Zelda _ now. _ She thinks she embarrassed you at work.”

“Well she did, and she embarrassed herself, too.”

“She told me that she is afraid you wouldn’t want her anymore.”

“Wait, _ what _ ?” Zelda stopped in her tracks, tears forming in her eyes, her face starting to crumple. “My poor Peanut. She means the _ world _ to me. I would never _ ever _ get rid of her, especially after losing her once already.” Zelda began to cry, and Lilith stood up and took her into her arms.

“Go and talk to her. She needs to know that you aren’t upset with her.” 

Zelda nodded, wiping her tears away and taking a few shuddery breaths. Lilith gave Zelda a kiss, and brushed her hair back behind her ears. Zelda smiled appreciatively before heading for the staircase. She walked upstairs slowly, trying to calm the rising tide of emotions inside of her. She never wanted Leticia to feel unwanted or that she didn’t belong. She arrived outside of Leticia’s room, and gently knocked on the door. 

“Mama? Is that you?” Zelda choked back a few tears at the sound of Leticia’s voice, and gently pushed open the door to peek her head in.

“No, it’s me.” She watched as Leticia hung her head, and closed the book she was reading. There was a plate with sandwich crusts on it sitting on her nightstand, and there was a half-full glass of milk sitting next to it. Zelda pushed the door open all the way, and closed the door behind her leaning on it.

“Peanut I wanted to come to apologize, for how I reacted earlier. I...your Mama told me what happened, what Simon said to you. I’m sorry baby.” Zelda watched as Letty wiped at her eyes quickly with the backs of her hands. Zelda couldn’t stand being across the room while her child was hurting, and walked over to her. Zelda sat on the edge of the bed, and Leticia immediately reached out to hug Zelda, holding on tight. 

“I’m sorry Mommy, I’m so so sorry. I’ll never do it again—I won’t embarrass you, I won’t anyone, I _ promise _.” 

Zelda wrapped her arms around Leticia, and held her tight, pressing kisses to the side of her head.

“Letty, I am more upset with the fact that Simon feels like it is okay to go around saying terrible things than I am with the fact that you hit him. It’s never okay to hit, but in this case, I think he might survive. I will be speaking with his parents tomorrow. What he said to you was absolutely out of line.” Zelda released the child, and Leticia sat back against her pillows, and yawned. 

“Someone is sleepy. You had a very emotionally draining day.”

Zelda muttered some words under hear breath and waved her hand, and Leticia was out of her school clothes and clad in her purple pajamas, tucked into her bed. Leticia looked down at her outfit, enthused, and smiled at Zelda.

“I love it when you do magic, Mommy.” Zelda had a smug grin on her face, and reached out to rest her hand on top on Leticia’s head.

“Leticia?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t _ ever _let anyone tell you that you are not a Spellman, do you understand? You are one of us.”

Zelda’s hands moved to cup Letty’s cheeks. She brushed her thumbs over the soft skin. “You’re my baby, and you always will be, no matter _ how _ big you get. Even when I am old and wrinkly I will still be your Mommy.” 

A huge smile formed across the little girl’s face, and tears spilled out of her eyes. She then started to cry, which made Zelda tear up in response.

“Oh sweetie,” Zelda whispered, her own tears falling from her eyes. “Come here.” Leticia crawled from under the covers and sat across Zelda’s lap. Zelda hugged Letty close, and laid her head on top of Leticia’s. She could feel the little girl’s tears rolling down onto her collarbone. Letty clung to Zelda, shaking as she hugged her as tightly as she could in return. Leticia was quiet, soundless sobs receding as she melted into Zelda’s embrace.

“I’m really glad you’re my mommy.” Leticia’s voice was soft and watery, and she sniffled. Zelda could feel her eyes watering again, and she couldn’t hold back her tears. 

“Me too, Peanut. I’m the luckiest mommy in the whole world, to have a little girl as brave, intelligent, and beautiful as you.” Zelda kissed the top of Leticia’s head. Leticia yawned, and snuggled further into Zelda. “I’m very proud of you, and Mama is too. You are the best thing that could have ever happened to us.”

Leticia kissed Zelda on the cheek, and sighed happily.

“Mommy? Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? Please?”

“Of course darling. Let’s get you tucked in.” 

Zelda reached to pull back the covers to give Leticia room to climb back under. Leticia snuck back under the covers, eyes half-mast the moment her head hit the pillow. Zelda pulled the covers up around Letty, and slid to lie down next to her. Leticia turned her head to look at Zelda, a question dancing around on the tip of her tongue.

“Do I have to go to school tomorrow? I’m scared.” 

“I know I said you are on punishment, but I think it is best if you just lay low for about a week. I’ll have all of your assignments sent back here with instructions from your teachers. I expect all of the work to be completed every day, you understand?”

“Yes Mommy.” Leticia turned onto her stomach, face still turned towards Zelda.

“Good. Now don’t worry about school or anything right now. Just try to relax, think about how much Mama and I love you.” Zelda reached out to rub Letty’s back, watching as her eyes slowly closed.

“I love you Mommy.” 

Leticia murmured, giving into sleep. Zelda smiled and continued to rub her back until the child had fully drifted off, heart full of love.

_ I will always love you, my Letty. _


End file.
